


Day 1: Mistletoe Kiss

by AngelVacante



Series: Advent Calender 2019 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, M/M, Mistletoes, University, guys I love joohyuk, please give me validation I need that serotonin, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelVacante/pseuds/AngelVacante
Summary: I'll be doing an advent calendar with various Kpop ships, including Changlix, Zikyung, more Monsta X usw. Stay tuned mah boys.I will link the prompts when (and if) I find them again.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Advent Calender 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Day 1: Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing an advent calendar with various Kpop ships, including Changlix, Zikyung, more Monsta X usw. Stay tuned mah boys.  
> I will link the prompts when (and if) I find them again.

Jooheon often sensed danger before he saw it. Which wasn't suprising, considering he sensed danger even when there was none.  
As ge walked through the corridors of the old building on December first, he immedately noticed something was different. It was not like everyone was suddenly happier for they were filled with the holy christmas spirit, the students still looked tired and downright miserable. But that day they seemed more on the edge, with all their ... anxiously-looking-around and their hiding behind brightly decorated christmas trees or the sudden sprinting down the halls, all while absolutely terrified.  
It was unnerving Jooheon, to say the least. He was easy to scare on a good day, but on a day like this, where everyone was scared? He was as tense as a bow.  
"Gotcha!" A cheery voice declared as someone snatched his arm. He screeched loud enough that a few people turned their heads. "Lee Jooheon, I demand of you to take part in the ritual of this holy christmas tradition!"  
"Minhyuk." The younger sighted and turned around, where he was greeted with the sight of bright red cheeks (probably from the cold), and even redder lips (probably not from the cold) and a hideous christmas sweater. To put the cherry on top, Minhyuk decided to put on a headband with antlers on top of his blond hair. He looked like the opposite of the Grinch; stunning and like he tried to bring Christmas to the children. "What are you talking about?"  
"Look up!" The other said excitedly while summoning a bright red Santa head and putting it carefully on top of Jooheons head. "I didn't hang up all of these for nothing."  
"What do you-woah."  
And lo and behold! - above them was the answer to all the unsolved mysteries. There, among bright shining christmas lights, tangled hundreds of mistletoes in all shaped and forms, mostly from the ceiling (how did he even get up there-), some above the doors to the classrooms, and others just on the high windows.  
"You are a hazard to society." Joohoeon declared, smile wide and dimples showing. "But if you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked."  
"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been half as fun." Minhyuk replied with a shrug, vibrating with happy energy as he threw his hands around the others neck and leaned over.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Joohyuk on this website. Visit me on my Tumblr at angel-vacante.  
> Pls tell me if you see any grammatical errors, I'm not all that fluent in english but I'm doing my best.


End file.
